In executing projects, a company or other organization or enterprise must manage, for example, available human resources. Project management software, such as Microsoft Project, can aid a manager of a company in defining a project and the tasks to be done. The manager must also identify and engage human resources needed to complete the defined tasks. Individuals in an enterprise often maintain calendars, task lists, and electronic communications using programs like Microsoft Outlook and Lotus Notes.